The development of a strong, talented, diverse, innovative and stable scientific workforce is critical for the U.S. to maintain global leadership and competitiveness in science and technology. The achievement of such a goal requires a clear understanding of how science and innovation policies by federal, state and local constituencies including government, academia and industry impact on the creation and growth of the U.S. scientific workforce. Our goal is to develop an evidence-based model of how science and innovation policies affect the scientific workforce to help policymakers and other stakeholders design and test interventions that are more effective in promoting sustainable growth of jobs in science and engineering. More specifically, the model will evaluate how research and educational investments by sponsoring institutions have favored or inhibited the growth of the scientific workforce within the last 10 years. We will concentrate on the biomedical field. We will achieve the proposed through the following four specific aims. Specific aim 1: Develop a Knowledge Encapsulation Framework to enable the collection, analysis, vetting and dissemination of evidence and subject matter expertise relevant to (1) the biomedical workforce, and (2) policies and investments in research and education within the biomedical area. Specific aim 2: Use evidence and subject matter expertise relevant to the scientific workforce, science and innovation policies, and investments in the biomedical field to develop, calibrate and evaluate a dynamic evidence-based model of population change in the scientific workforce. Specific aim 3: Develop an analytical gaming environment in which subject matter experts, analysts and policymakers interact through role-playing to evaluate plausible scenarios emerging from simulated dependencies generated by the model developed in specific aim 2. Specific aim 4: Evaluate the effectiveness of the model and game developed in specific aims 2-3 as a proactive reasoning tool against historical data and subject matter experts' judgments.